I'm Glad You are Happy
by SecretB4se
Summary: Apakah kalian percaya ada gelang yang dapat mengabulkan sebuah permohonan? Kisah ini terjadi kepada seorang gadis bernama Yukiko Amagi yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanya, Yuu Narukami namanya. Karena gelang itu, lelaki yang dicintainya dalam bahaya besar. Apa yang akan dilakukan Yukiko?


Genre : Romance, fantasy

Cast : - Yukiko Amagi

- Yuu Narukami

- Mitsuo Kubo

Inspiration : shoujo comic 'Kurumitic Miracle'

Disclaimer : persona 4 punyanya atlus

Apakah kalian percaya ada gelang yang dapat mengabulkan sebuah permohonan? Kisah ini terjadi kepada seorang gadis bernama Yukiko Amagi yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanya, Yuu Narukami namanya. Karena gelang itu, lelaki yang dicintainya dalam bahaya besar. Yukiko pun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Yukiko?

* * *

**I'm Glad You are Happy**

Namaku Yukiko Amagi. Aku duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Teman-temanku bilang banyak sekali mitos-mitos yang beredar di sekolahku. Mereka pernah menceritakan padaku, akan tetapi aku tidak mendengar ucapan mereka karena aku bukan tipe orang yang percaya pada mitos-mitos seperti itu. Tapi aku hanya ingat satu hal tentang mitos itu. Mereka bilang di ruang ekonomi selalu ada cahaya yang memancar dari dalam ruangan. Huft.. mereka itu percaya sekali dengan mitos.

"kyaaaa...! itu Yuu-senpai! Hari ini dia keren sekali!"

"iya.. iya..! kau benar!"

Yuu..? Yuu Narukami..? ah! Wajahku tiba-tiba memerah setelah melihatnya. Baiklah.. pada pertengahan semester 1 kelas 1 SMA, aku sudah menyukainya. Saat itu aku sedang kesusahan membawa barang-barang yang akan diletakan di gudang. Tiba-tiba seseorang membantuku sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Dialah orangnya, Yuu Narukami, teman sekelasku sejak awal masuk sekolah hingga kini.

"Amagi-san!"

"ah, Na.. Narukami-kun" ia menghampiriku sambil tersenyum padaku dan mengajakku menuju kelas bersama.

"Narukami-senpai dekat sekali ya dengan Amagi-senpai. Aku jadi iri.."

"tapi mereka cocok loh.. kenapa tidak jadian saja ya?" semua orang selalu saja mengatakan hal seperti itu ketika aku sedang bersama Narukami-kun. Ya.. aku juga berharap begitu sih, hehe..

"Amagi-san? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu memerah dan senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Aku terkejut ketika ia menanyakan itu padaku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Ia tersenyum lagi padaku.

Selesai sudah club memasakku. Kini, giliranku yang harus membersihkan ruangan. Ketika aku sedang membersihkan lemari yang ada di pinggir tembok itu aku menemukan sebuah gelang yang berlambang bulan yang ditengah-tengahnya bergambar bintang. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang dan.. gelang itu! Sudah terpakai di pergelangan tanganku!. Aku mencoba melepasnya tapi tidak bisa dilepaskan. Setelah kucoba berkali-kali akhirnya aku menyerah.

"ruangannya..? berantakan lagi.."

"aku pulang!" Aku langsung menuju kamarku dan tidur-tiduran dikasurku yang empuk.

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunujukan pukul 7 malam. Seketika aku teringat PR ku yang menumpuk. Aku mengeluarkan semua PR ku dan..

"huft.. malas sekali. Seandainya saja PR ku sudah selesai semua dan hasilnya dapat 100" tiba-tiba angin berhembus sehingga aku reflect menutup mataku. Saat kubuka ternyata semua PR ku sudah selesai. Aku terbingung-bingung apakah ini nyata? Apa jangan-jangan.. gelang ini, gelang yang bisa mengabulkan semua permohonan? Kalau begitu, bisakah aku terus bersama Yuu Narukami?.

"Amagi-san.. Amagi-san!" aku yang sedang melamun tiba-tiba tersadar ketika Narukami memanggil-manggil namaku.

"hari ini, pulang bareng yuk!" aku senang sekali mendengar ajakkannya. Akhirnya aku pun pulang bersamanya.

Ketika aku berjalan bersamanya, tidak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Saat itu aku ingin bercerita tentang kejadian yang aku alami kemarin. Tapi, aku takut ditertawakan olehnya dan dianggap anak kecil yang suka mengkhayal. Aku menjadi gugup dan canggung.

"Amagi-san, ada apa? Ngomong-ngomong, gelangmu bagus. Dimana kau membelinya?" eh? Jangan-jangan dari tadi ia terus memperhatikan gelangku.

"aku menemukannya di ruang ekonomi setelah selesai kegiatan club" Yuu terlihat bingung, memangnya ada yang menaruh gelang sebagus ini di ruang ekonomi. Akhirnya aku pun menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi padaku. Ku kira Yuu akan menertawakanku, ia malah mengusap-usap kepalaku sambil tersenyum sedikit. Wajahku tiba-tiba memerah dan aku pun reflect membuang mukaku. Aku yakin, dia tidak percaya padaku. Disepanjang jalan, aku merasa seseorang mengawasiku dan Yuu. Aku tidak peduli karena mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Hari ini hari Minggu, tidak ada sekolah, tidak ada Yuu. Bosan sekali dirumah. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering dan ternyata itu SMS dari Yuu.

_From : Yuu Narukami_

_Amagi-san, maaf mengajakmu mendadak_

_Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan?_

_Kalau kau mau, aku tunggu kau di depan_

_taman bermain jam 10._

_ At 08:27_

Aku sangat senang ia mengajakku pergi bersama. Aku pun langsung mengganti bajuku, berpamitan dengan orang tuaku dan bergegas pergi ke taman bermain.

Sesampainya disana aku langsung bertemu dengan Yuu. Ia memberikan dua tiket pada petugas yang ada di gerbang taman bermain. Kami menaiki banyak wahana yang ada disana. Terakhir, kami menaiki bianglala. Kami naik di satu ruangan yang sama, berdua, membuatku sangat gugup.

"sejak kecil, aku ingin sekali naik ini. Aku tidak pernah naik wahana ini selama seumur hidupku. Ini pertama kalinya aku menaiki wahana ini. Ini semua karena kau. Terima kasih". Aku tersenyum pada Yuu. Dia tidak menjawab apapun, dia terlihat terkejut sehingga tidak menjawab apapun.

"ah! Maaf, aku keceplosan. Jangan dipikirkan lagi" Yuu memperlihatkan senyumannya yang membuatku semakin menyukainya.

"tidak pernahkah kau pergi bersama orang yang kau suka?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku terkejut. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Dan aku hanya berpikir, 'tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau orangnya'.

Ia berdiri dan berpindah tempat duduk tepat duduk disebelahku. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin mendekati wajahku seakan dia ingin menciumku. Kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti ini padaku? Padahal aku bukan orang yang dia suka. Sedikit lagi bibirnya memnyentuh bibirku, tiba-tiba bianglalanya berhenti dan kepalaku terbentur kursi yang ada di depan sehingga aku tak sadar diri.

Saat aku sadarkan diri, aku hanya sendiri di ruangan itu. Saat aku melihat keluar jendela, aku meliat Narukami ada di bianglala yang berhenti paling atas bersama dengan lelaki yang tak dikenal. Dia terlihat seperti sedang terdesak. Ia mundur semakin dekat dengan pintu yang kurasa tidak terkunci dan sedikit terbuka. Aku harus menolongnya! Tapi, aku terkunci di dalam ruangan itu.

"NARUKAMI-KUN!"

Yuu terjatuh dari bianglala paling atas. Sementara aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku berdo'a "tolong selamatkan Narukami-kun". Sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba memancar, aku berhasil keluar dari bianglala dan aku.. terbang! Tanganku mencoba untuk meraihnya. Ketika aku berhasil meraihnya aku langsung memeluknya dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Yuu terlihat sedikit shock dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"apakah sekarang kau percaya? Semua ini terjadi karena gelang yang aku pakai ini?"

Yuu langsung memelukku sangat erat dan berkata "ya, aku percaya.. aku percaya padamu. Maafkan aku.. maaf ya.."

Aku memejamkan mataku dipelukannya. Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf padaku? Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Semua ini karena aku..

Aku melihat Narukami bersama dengan seorang gadis yang ia sukai di depan sekolah sedang mengobrol bersama. Wajahnya memerah setiap kali ia mengobrol bersama orang itu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengganggunya.

"Yukiko.. Amagi?"

Aku dikagetkan oleh seorang lelaki berambut terbelah dua dan mempunyai tanda lahir dibawah mata sebelah kiri. Tanganya tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Aku mencoba melepaskan genggamannya tetapi genggamannya sangat kuat. Seorang lelaki memukul lelaki yang menarikku itu.

"Narukami..-kun"

"jangan sentuh dia" kata Narukami pada lelaki itu.

"cih! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!" Lelaki itu langsung berlari kencang.

"kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan gelangmu itu?" aku hanya diam saja. Yuu meraih tanganku yang membekas akibat dari genggaman lelaki misterius itu. "kumohon, jangan membuatku khawatir lagi"

Aku pun pulang bersamanya. Disepanjang jalan, kami sama sekali tidak mengobrol seperti hari-hari biasa.

"sampai nanti, hati-hati dijalan" aku mengangguk dan berterima kasih padanya. Aku membalikan badanku dan air mataku tiba-tiba keluar. Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia orangnya? Tidak bisakah aku berpindah kelain hati?

Selesai sudah kegiatan club memasak hari ini. Kebetulan yang kebagian membereskan ruangan hari ini tidak masuk, jadi senior-seniorku mengandalkanku. Ketika aku selesai membereskan ruang ekonomi, aku melewati gedung olah raga yang pintunya terbuka. Kenapa petugas yang menjaga sekolah belum juga mengunci gedung olah raga? Kurasa masih ada orang disana. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk kesana. suara bola basket memang masih terdengar disana, tapi...

"Narukami..-kun!?"

Gedung olah raga dipenuhi dengan sarang laba-laba dan Yuu terikat sarang laba-laba tersebut. Bola basket itu.. siapa? Siapa lelaki yang bersama Narukami-kun? Terlihat _familiar_ dimataku.

"Yukiko Amagi, aku tau kau akan datang. Aku Mitsuo Kubo. Kau ingat aku?"

Dia! Dia yang ada di komedi putar waktu itu dan yang menarikku di depan gerbang sekolah.

"lepaskan Narukami-kun!"

"kau ingin aku melepaskannya? Baiklah, sebelum kau menyerahkan gelang yang kau pakai itu padaku"

Gelang..? kenapa ia menginginkan gelang ini?

"A.. Amagi-san.. Ja.. Jangan berikan gelang i.. itu padanya"

"diam kau bocah! Cepat! Serahkan gelang itu atau orang-orang terdekatmu akan mati"

"Amagi-san! Ja... Arrgrhhhh!"

"cepat serahkan gelang itu jika kau mau dia selamat dan aku bisa menguasai dunia! Hahahha!"

Apa yang harus.. kulakukan?

Aku berdoa dalam hatiku sebelum aku mencoba melepaskan gelang itu. Setelah berhasil melepaskan gelang itu, aku menyerahkan gelang itu pada lelaki yang bernama Mitsuo Kubo tersebut. Narukami-kun masih berteriak bahwa aku jangan menyerahkan gelang itu.

"gelangnya! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku mendapatkan gelang ini! Tunggu.. apa yang.. apa yang terjadi!? Arrgghhhh!"

Cahaya terpancar disertai tiupan angin yang kuat membuatku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Aku merasa mataku sangat berat dan tubuhku menjadi lemas.

1 tahun kemudian

"...terima kasih kepada murid-murid sekolah Yasogami yang selama 3 tahun ini telah mendapatkan banyak pelajaran..."

Sudah 1 tahun lebih sejak kejadian waktu itu. Kami, aku dan Narukami-kun selamat setelah ditemukan petugas sekolah. Gelang itu dan lelaki bernama Mitsuo Kubo itu hilang entah kemana.

"...sekarang sambutan dari ketua OSIS, Yuu Narukami dari kelas 12-E. Kami persilahkan..."

"sebelumnya, saya minta maaf. Sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, saya menggantikan ketua OSIS yang tidak hadir hari ini karena berhalangan"

Narukami-kun tidak hadir? Bukankah.. aku pun memutuskan untuk mencarinya karena aku yakin orang yang aku liat tadi pagi adalah dia. Akhirnya, aku menemukannya disebuah taman dengan 1 pohon besar disana. Ia sedang berdiri melihat pemandangan kota.

"kenapa kau tidak kembali?" tanyaku. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum padaku. Kami berdua duduk di bawah pohon besar itu.

"hei, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan orang yang kau suka itu?" pertanyaan Narukami-kun aneh.

"dekat sekali"

"benarkah? Kenapa tidak pacaran saja dengannya? Kau kan sudah menunggunya selama 2 tahun lebih"

"aku tidak bisa"

"waktu itu, kenapa tidak kau gunakan sihir saja dari gelangmu itu?"

"tidak"

"kenapa?"

"berada di sampingnya dan melihatnya bahagia sudah cukup bagiku. Bahkan aku bisa menangis melihatnya sangat bahagia. Aku memang akan bahagia jika pacaran dengannya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa di dapatkan dengan menggunakan sihir. Karena kebahagiaan seseorang itu muncul dari dirinya sendiri, betul bukan?"

Narukami-kun tersenyum sambil melihatku dan sebaliknya. Ia menyuruhku untuk bersender dipundaknya. Aku pun bersender dipundaknya sambil melihat pemandangan kota bersamanya.

Dalam hatiku kuberkata "aku senang kau bahagia"

* * *

Maaf-maaf ya kalo ceritanya geje-geje gitu.

Terus saya juga mau minta maaf kalo-kalo ada kesamaan FF ini sama FF yang pernah kalian baca atau yang kalian buat.

Kalo ada kesamaan judul atau cerita dan lain sebagai macamnya, saya cuma mau minta maaf.

Maaf ya..

Terima kasih atas kemakluman dan telah membaca FF pertamaku ini.


End file.
